megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bitwa pod Wyspami Alandzkimi
Bitwa pod Wyspami Alandzkimi - bitwa morska, mająca miejsce w 1677 r., podczas wojny reńskiej, pomiędzy flotą Królestwa Polskiego, a połączonymi flotami Rusi Kijowskiej i Królestwa Niemiec.Zakończyła się całkowitą klęską Polaków i zdobyciem dominacji na morzach przez Niemcy i ich sprzymierzeńców. Przed bitwą Polacy, po zwycięstwie pod Gotlandią w marcu 1677 r. Flota Królestwa Polskiego zdobyła nad swoim kijowskim ekwiwalentem przewagę na Morzu Bałtyckim. Jednocześnie Niemcy, zwyciężając pod Syltem i pod Przylądkiem Lindesnes, zdołali opanować Morze Północne. Chcąc zlikwidować zagrożenie ze strony polskiej eskadry, Niemcom udało się skoordynować atak na Polaków, kotwiczących nieopodal szwedzkich Wysp Alandzkich. Korzystając z kontroli nad Cieśninami Duńskimi, niemiecka flota w lecie 1667 r. wpłynęła na Bałtyk. Dzięki zaniedbaniu polskiego dowódcy, którym, z racji braku admirała, był kapitan okręgu flagowego, udało jej się połączyć z Kijowczykami. Czekając na odpowiednią pogodę, admirałowie: Franke i Wierchosław zdecydowali się uderzyć na nieprzyjaciela w październiku. W efekcie obie walczące strony spotkały się 12 października 1677 r. Starcie Siły obu stron Przebieg walki Polska flota, do końca nie wiedząc o zbliżającym się przeciwniku, była luźno ustawiona w taki sposób, by w razie sztormu okręty nie wpadły na siebie. Za sobą, na północ od kotwicowiska, leżały szkiery alandzkie i płycizny, grożące większym jednostkom utknięciem na mieliznach. Flota niemiecko-ruska została dostrzeżona w odległości kilkunastu mil na południowy wschód od polskiej późnym rankiem. Widząc potencjalnego nieprzyjaciela poruszającego się w szyku bojowym (liniowym), polski dowódca nakazał sposobić się do bitwy. Nie pomagał w tym wiatr, korzystny dla przeciwnika. Polskie jednostki, co prawda nieco niezdarnie, ale jednak zdołały uformować jaką taką linię i przygotować się do boju. Pierwsze strzały rozległy się około południa. To ogień otworzyły do siebie okręty flagowe obu flot - w polskim przypadku był to galeon "Podlasie". Z biegiem kolejnych minut następne jednostki zaczęły otwierać do siebie ogień. Galery, stosując stary i wypróbowany szyk czołowy zarzucały się ogniem z baterii dziobowych, stojąc głównie na skrzydłach obu formacji. Tymczasem okręty transportowe, najlżej uzbrojone, w obu flotach zastosowały inną taktykę. W polskim przypadku wspierały one cięższe galeony i fregaty, osłaniając ich wrażliwe na nieprzyjacielski ostrzał rufy i dzioby. Niestety, znacząco spowalniały tym ruch formacji. W niemieckim i ruskim przypadku zaś, korzystając ze swojej większej niż w przypadku powolnych i ciężkich galeonów prędkości zaczęły opływać je właśnie od dziobów i ruf, by tam, strzelając albo kartaczami, by zmieść załogę z pokładu, albo kulami łańcuchowymi w celu zniszczenia takielunku i unieruchomienia polskiej eskadry. Szybkość i zastosowana przez polskie odpowiedniki raczej statyczna taktyka sprawiały, iż ten sposób walki przynosił pewne sukcesy. Mimo to , nie przechylało to szali bitwy. Obie eskadry, starając się zachować szyk, raziły się salwami burtowymi, a gdy dwie jednostki zbliżyły się odpowiednio, z obu stron rozlegały się wystrzały z muszkietów. Tymczasem część galer przeszła do abordażu - wywiązała się zaciekła walka na szable, piki i muszkiety. Taka wyczerpująca walka trwała blisko godzinę, w trakcie której udało się obu stronom odnieść pewne sukcesy - Polacy zatopili niemiecki galeon i dwie ruskie galery, zaś Niemcy i Rusini - trzy polskie fregaty i dwa okręty transportowe. W wyniku kierunku, w którym zmierzały walczące eskadry. niebezpiecznie zbliżono się do Wysp Alandzkich. Wtedy polski dowódca popełnił katastrofalny błąd. Okręt flagowy, pozbawiony marynarza z sondą na dziobie, wpadł na mieliznę. Okręt utknął w miejscu, a przez powstały otwór w kadłubie do środka zaczęła się dostawać w dużych ilościach woda. Nie to było jednak najgorsze. Z powodu ciasnoty polskiego szyku, zabezpieczający rufę okrętu dowódcy statek transportowy wpadł w niego, rozbijając się i błyskawicznie tonąc. Wymanewrować nie zdołał również następny okręt transportowy oraz fregata, które, poważnie uszkodzone, zostały wyeliminowane z walki. Pozostałe okręty na własną rękę omijały wraki, rozbijając szyk. Widzący to admirał Wierchosław nakazał swoim jednostkom koncentrować ogień na pojedynczych celach, które teraz mogły liczyć albo na słabe, albo absolutny brak wsparcia ogniowego. Polskie jednostki padały pod potężnym ostrzałem jak muchy. Jedynie galeony stawiały opór, lecz nie był on skuteczny - udało się im zniszczyć zaledwie cztery ruskie i niemieckie jednostki transportowe, które nazbyt zbliżyły się do polskich baterii burtowych, w dwóch przypadkach kończąc swój los w efektownych eksplozjach magazynu prochu. Pech chciał, że jeden z pożarów przedostał się przez płonące odłamki również na polski okręt - "Warszawę" - powodując podobny, lecz znacznie większy wybuch. Ponadto, trzy fregaty, które skierowały się na północ od wrakowiska, również dostały się na mielizny, z których nie mogły się wydostać. Ich kapitanowie zdecydowali się na ewakuację okrętów za pomocą tych znajdujących się na pokładzie łodzi roboczych, które nie uległy zniszczeniu od kul Kijowczyków i Niemców, same zaś okręty rozkazali podpalić, by nie dostały się w ręce wroga. Dowódcy galer, widząc katastrofę i pogrom głównej części eskadry, usiłowali się wycofać. Kilka tych, które dotychczas przetrwały walkę ze swoimi ruskimi odpowiednikami, zaczęło uciekać na północ. Na ich nieszczęście, nie umknęło to uwadze niemieckiego dowódcy, admirała Franke, który wysłał w pościg kilka fregat. Wyczerpani wioślarze nie dali rady wyprzedzić nieprzyjaciela, i to pomimo pomocy sprzyjającego im teraz wiatru. Wszystkie galery zostały zatopione, jedna zaś, podobnie jak wcześniej fregaty, sama dokonała samozatopienia po trafieniu na mieliznę. Jej załoga dostała się na Alandy, gdzie ponoć się osiedliła, zakładając małą osadę rybacką. Straty Skutki W wyniku bitwy polska flota została całkowicie zniszczona. Wyeliminowało to Polskę z walki morskiej podczas całej wojny i oddało przewagę na morzach w ręce sprzymierzonych ze sobą Niemiec i Rusi Kijowskiej. Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Bitwy Morskie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Historia Niemiec